First Birthday
by Nnix Ame
Summary: "Tatara was the first one to say 'Happy Birthday', so now it's my turn." Anna clutched the shiny red bag to her chest. She almost didn't have enough time but just had just managed to save up enough for what she wanted to get. oneshot


_**A/N:**_ Birthday fic I did for Totsuka on tumblr. Finally edited it a bit so I can post it on here! There was another part to go with this but it works fine on it's own so maybe save it for next year?

Anyway, enjoy some Red Family fluff!

* * *

' _almost there, almost there..._ '

Anna hurried up the steps, pausing every now and then to make sure Mikoto was still following behind her and didn't just sit down to fall back asleep.

She supposed she could have waited until it wasn't just before Seven in in the morning but she knew she couldn't wait too long or else-

Her foot missed the step.

"Ah-" She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact before she realized she was being held up by the back of her jacket.

"Slow down. He's not going anywhere."

"Sorry." Anna expected to be place back down on the step but Mikoto just carried her up the last few steps before setting her on her feet again.

"Why the hurry, anyway?" She could hear slight irritation in his tone but she knew it wasn't directed at her. Much, anyway.

"...first one..."

"Huh?"

"Tatara was the first one to say 'Happy Birthday', so now it's my turn." Anna clutched the shiny red bag to her chest. She almost didn't have enough time but just had just managed to save up enough for what she wanted to get.

For the last week, she'd been doing work around the bar and Kusanagi had paid her for it. It was more or less the same chores she usually had to do only a bit more than usual. She would sweep the floor every day before the bar opened, took an extra turn to clean the dishes and even cleaned the windows without being asked to. Kusanagi had given her her normal allowance early and then some extra for her hard work.

"Couldn't have waited?" Mikoto let out a yawn, scratching the back of his head. Anna tipped her head back to look at him then carried on down the hall.

"First one."

"Could have called."

She paused and held up her gift.

"..." Mikoto scowled but knew to give up. They were already here, even if he'd rather be sleeping still.

Already having taken the spare key from Mikoto's jacket before they left, she wasted no time unlocking the door. Mikoto didn't say anything, though he did raise a brow when she pulled it out.

She handed Mikoto the key before taking off. She didn't knock before entering Totsuka's room, figuring he would still be asleep at this time.

Sure enough, all she could see were tips of dirty blonde hair sticking out from underneath the blanket. Quietly, she made her way over.

"Tatara?"

Some movement but still not waking up.

So she started poking at the back of his head. This time she didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Hnnn...What-?" Totsuka sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "...Anna? What're you..."

Ignoring his confused state, Anna pulled herself up on the bed. Once she was settled on Totsuka's legs, she looked up at the blond.

"Hap-Happy Birthday, Tatara!" Despite the slight stutter, she proudly held out her gift.

Totsuka had a startled look before looking amused.

"Um, thank you." He took the bag, giving Anna a curious look. "Not that I don't like the surprise but how did you get here? I'm not going to get a call from Kusanagi-San later, am I?"

"Mikoto walked with me. He's here, too."

"Ah, I see. I'm surprised you managed to get him up." Totsuka laughed softly.

"Are you going to look?"

"Yes, yes, I will." Totsuka grinned. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bright red picture frame. The design along the edge almost resembled flames, small sparkles making it shine in what little light there was.

"A picture?"

"It's the one we took with everyone." Anna said. "There's a lot in photo albums and videos. But there aren't any frames. This way we're all still together. Even when you're not there."

She watched as Totsuka caressed the side of the bright red picture frame. He had a soft smile, if a little sad. Anna had a fearful moment, wondering if she had said the wrong thing-she was still awkward and blunt with phrasing things-and was about to apologize when Totsuka put done his gift and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Anna. It...It means a lot."

"You like it?"

"Yeah." He placed a soft kiss at the top of her head. "Thank you."

When they pulled away from each other, Totsuka gave a wide grin.

"How about you find a place to put that while I go make sure King hasn't raided the kitchen yet?"

"Okay."

She moved so Totsuka could slip out of bed. She watched him leave then looked around the room, wondering where was the best spot to place this?

* * *

"Those were supposed to be a surprise from Anna-Chan."

Mikoto paused, just about to open the bag he had found at the back of the fridge. Totsuka was leaning with his shoulder against the wall, his arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"Those were at the back for a reason, King," Totsuka strolled over, plucking the bag out of Mikoto's hand and placing them back where they belonged. "At least act surprised when she gives them to you later."

"Hn." Mikoto leaned back against the counter. He took in his vassals appearance. His hair still sticking up, no doubt from sleeping with the blanket pulled over his head again. He reached to tug at a some loose strands.

"I'm surprised she managed to get you up at this time." Totsuka pulled Mikoto's hand away, lacing their fingers together as he pressed against his side. "I have trouble getting you up when it's noon, let alone at this time."

"You didn't tell her today was also your birthday. I don't know how she found out but she's been muttering about not wasn't much time left for a few days."

"I didn't?" Totsuka scratched at his neck, leaning forward. "Ah, well. She really wanted to make something for you so I guess it just slipped my mind. She was really excited, working on it."

"Hn." Mikoto gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, not that Totsuka blamed him. Probably thinking back to when they were first hanging out and Totsuka didn't mention his birthday until a few days before it happened and even then it was only because Kusanagi had happened to ask when it was. He honestly did forget, too caught up in Anna's own happiness to think if she knew yet or not.

"Anyway, what should we do for breakfast? Did you give Anna anything before you left or just-"

"Tatara. Happy birthday."

Totsuka's eyes widened for a second, startled for a moment. He squeezed his hand, letting out a soft laugh.

"Thank you, King. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
